indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Sharon DeBlass
' DeBlass, Sharon ' Appears in Naked in Death; (c. February 13-22, 2058)Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 18 Personal Information *'General Description:' She was beautiful; a cameo face with a tumbling waterfall of flaming red hair and emerald eyes.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 6 *'DOB:' c. 2034 *'Age:' 24 *'Hair:' Red *'Eyes:' Green *'Address:' 1803, 27 West Broadway, New York City, New York (Gorham Complex) *'Relationships:' Richard DeBlass (father); Elizabeth Barrister (mother); Justin Summit (uncle); Catherine DeBlass (aunt); Gerald DeBlass (grandfather); Anna DeBlass (grandmother) *'Occupation:' Licensed Companion Description *Caucasian with long, milk white limbs.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 6, 7 *Sebastian described her as physically stunning and said it would be impossible for anyone not to be attracted to her sexually; she exuded sex. She had a charming little temp tattoo of a red-winged butterfly on her left buttock.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 13, 14, 16 Personality *She had expensive taste, had a love affair with clothes, and took scrupulous care of what she owned. She kept good records and had been a very popular girl.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 9, 30 *Sebastian, her salon consultant, said she had flawless taste, a generous heart, and rapier wit. He said she enjoyed living on the edge (she was a free spirit) and flaunting it all under her family's aristocratic noses.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 14, 15 *When describing Sharon and himself, Charles said he was more conventional in style while Sharon was open to the unusual; she didn't mind violence.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 32, 33 He also said that Sharon had a lot of bitterness toward her family.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 33 *According to Roarke, Sharon wanted power; power over her clients, over herself, and most of all, she wanted power over her family.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 72 She liked excitement and risk and didn't flinch from causing those who loved her embarrassment. Yet she was pitiable. There was something sad about her ... her body was the only thing about herself she respected.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 74 She was a role player.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 150 *She had a disdain for men and was very clever.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 119, 120 History *Charles and Sharon have been neighbors for more than three years and they would, occasionally work together if a client requested a trio.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 31 **If one of them was in the mood for a busman's holiday, the other usually obliged; it was rare for them.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 31 *Sharon told Charles that she'd never planned on making a career out of professional sex. She'd only gotten into it to make her family crazy; but then, after she got into it, she decided she liked it.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 33 *Sharon always kept a diary, even as a child; she changed the password regularly (she kept her diaries in a deposit box).Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 121, 122 History with Gerald DeBlass *Catherine, her aunt, knew that Gerald raped Sharon as she had been raped; she wanted to help, but didn't know how. And then Sharon turned it around on him.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 272 *It was Christmas Day when Catherine heard Sharon and Gerald arguing. She threatened to expose him unless he paid her as she had everything documented. Then she said that he could still have her, if he was willing to pay just like any other client. When he grabbed her, Sharon looked over his shoulder at Catherine, who had been listening in the doorway.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 272, 273 Homicide Information *TOD: 2:00 AM, February 12, 2058Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 19 *First victim in Naked in Death; the killer called in the murder (video, no audio).Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 8 **On February 12, 2058, the elevator surveillance system of the Gorham Complex had a glitch beginning at 12:05am and ending at 2:46am.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 18 *She was lying underneath small, soft focused spotlights in the middle of her huge bed. The floating mattress moved with obscenely graceful undulations to the rhythm of programmed music slipping through the headboard.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 6 *She had been shot three times; once in her forehead, once in her chest, and once in her genitalia. Her body had been left positioned, spread lewdly in an X, dead center of the bed. A video of her murder was made and sent to Eve Dallas; there was a jostle of the camera and a ragged breath.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 7, 109, 166, 167 *The weapon left on-scene was a Smith & Wesson, Model Ten (blue steel) .38 revolver (c. 1990). According to Feeney, an antique like that would go for eight, ten thousand for a legal collection; twice that one the black market.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 7, 45 *Between Sharon's body and the mattress, Eve found a sealed sheet of paper that read, "ONE OF SIX." It looked hand printed.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 10, 11 *When Eve revisited the scene, she saw that Sharon's shoe boxes were rearranged differently from how Eve had found them or the way she left them. Some of her jewelry had also been tangled.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 97, 98 *Murdered by Gerald DeBlass with Derrick Rockman as an accomplice, after the fact.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 295, 296, 303 Interesting Facts *Sharon lived on the eighteenth floor of the Gorham Complex; Charles Monroe was her neighbor.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 3 *Sharon was licensed for men and women and was adventurous. Sebastian said that all of her clients had to meet certain standards. Appearance, intellect, breeding, and proficiency.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 9, 15 *She used the Trident Clinic for her required monthly health exam and Paradise for her weekly trip to the beauty salon (a half day standing appointment, while every other week, she had a full day); Sebastian said he saw her two days ago.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 9, 14 *Sharon had Roarke's private number store in her small gold-edged palm computer along with other high-powered names in politics and entertainment. She met Roarke at a party and had been attracted to him. Later, she had dinner with him in Mexico at his villa on the west coast.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 10, 15, 45 *Sharon had a safe-deposit box and a brokerage account at Brinkstone International Bank and Finance in Newark, New Jersey. In the box, Eve found a blackmail list; Edward Simpson's name was on it.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 191, 192 *She also had a safe-deposit box under the name of Annie Monroe at First Manhattan, a bank on Madison; this is where she kept her diaries.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 260, 263, 264 *When Catherine went to see Sharon in New York, Sharon said that she had chosen her way but that her own (Sharon's) was better.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 273 References DeBlass, Sharon DeBlass, Sharon DeBlass, Sharon